


Secret

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme
Summary: 健身请注意自身安全，防止性骚扰





	Secret

李东海和朴正洙之间有一个秘密。

李东海喜欢在结束行程的时候邀请朴正洙一起健身，在深夜里、凌晨时在无人的健身房淋浴间里，偷偷摸摸的和如父如母的大哥哥接吻，啃咬他的锁骨，托起他的臀部，埋入他的体内。

大哥哥在健身后用尽体力，没什么力气配合年轻气盛的弟弟，只能软趴趴的依附在弟弟身上，任由他摆弄，红着脸喘息。

他知道大哥哥无法拒绝他的要求，李东海在保母车上一如既往的问朴正洙：“哥～我们去健身吧～”

在夜空的衬托下，车内一片黑暗，路灯的光影在少年的面容上晃动，他的眼神纯真，彷佛他毫无邪念，仍然是那个天真单纯的少年。

朴正洙在李东海趁黑摸上他的大腿内侧之前投降，带着无奈和宠溺的答应他的邀约。

健身教练很难得的没有来指导他们重训，朴正洙和李东海就乖巧地照着重训菜单开始训练。

偌大的健身房里只有他和大哥哥两个人互相辅助，朴正洙吐着气，尽可能的把自己的注意力放在背肌上，李东海正扶着他的腰辅助他引体向上。

说实话他的背肌绝对可以负荷自身体重，李东海这种辅佐何尝不是醉翁之意不在酒，少年的手掌已经可以牢牢扣住他的腰了，衣物也无法隔绝少年掌心的温度，朴正洙不自觉地想起李东海平时都是怎么握住他的腰操弄他的，他咽下唾液，总归是他练得不够认真那些旖旎的心思才无法忽视。

当他终于结束今天的训练时，早就只剩为自己冲澡的力气，李东海理所当然的闯入他的淋浴间时，朴正洙还庆幸自己今天练得是背肌，才不会像练下身那样，悲剧到被弟弟干到无法站立。

“哥～”少年带有鼻音的撒娇，伴随着肌肤相亲的拥抱入侵朴正洙的私人领域。

水花从花洒里坠落，他们的吻就像电视剧里雨中接吻那般浪漫，朴正洙被压在健身房淋浴间的墙上，磁砖冰凉了他的背部，他下意识的往李东海怀里钻寻找热源。

水滴攀附在少年的发梢上，李东海的眼神还是一样闪亮，好似深夜里的银河，朴正洙伸手抚上少年的脸庞，摩挲着他的眼角，温和体贴地对他年少莽撞的弟弟说道：“轻点。”

这对李东海来说是一种鼓励，鼻尖埋在朴正洙的颈窝上，水珠滑过他精心锻炼的胸肌，少年一手抬起大哥哥的左腿，一手摸上富有弹性的胸肌，朴正洙开始轻喘，伸手引导弟弟玩弄自己的乳首，李东海并非不通情事的少年，但他却很享受大哥哥引导他去爱抚的样子——色情到让他硬到发疼。

朴正洙的意识在李东海用牙齿轻咬住自己乳头时开始涣散，少年的手指灵活又熟练的揉捏着朴正洙的囊袋，拇指沿着茎体滑动至顶端，他甚至来不及去想李东海到底什么时候把润滑剂偷渡进淋浴间。

两个指头就这么堂而皇之的钻入他的后穴，短促的呻吟从朴正洙的嘴角溢出，专心开发他的李东海让他一只脚环住自己的腰，一边黏糊糊的和大哥哥交换一个绵长的吻。

朴正洙已经很习惯在接吻的时候被进入，李东海喜欢这样，对少年来说彷佛某种充满爱意又甜蜜的仪式。

他的双腿环住李东海的腰，窄小的臀部被弟弟托着，少年在炙热湿软的后穴里不管不顾地操干了起来，酥麻的感觉沿着脊柱刺激朴正洙的大脑，他咬着嘴唇试图阻止呻吟声窜出。

李东海的喘息声在他耳边扩散，他有时候会想明明只差三岁，为什么这个弟弟在健身以后还能这么精力旺盛呢？

“哥，叫出来吧。”少年平时清脆的声音染上了沙哑，他在朴正洙的耳后留下一个似蚊虫咬伤的小小吻痕，这是他们秘密情事的见证。“不是有花洒吗？外面也没人，只有我们⋯⋯”

“我想听你的声音⋯⋯”李东海总是知道怎么戳到朴正洙的软肋。

大哥哥不再抑制自己的叫声，尽管呻吟声就好像是特别控制在只有李东海听得见的音量，但少年还是十分满足，他猛烈的撞击朴正洙的敏感点，肉体碰撞的声音和水花在地面喷溅的声音交织，李东海如愿以偿的让他的队长在没有被爱抚阴茎的状况下达到高潮。

深夜的首尔街头上，少年背着疲累的大哥哥一步步的往宿舍走去。

Fin.


End file.
